


Inside Man

by orphan_account



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Grotesque Imagery, Regeneration, Why Did I Write This?, holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There’s something inhuman about the new kid, #@$&%.





	Inside Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe.. inside man.  
> Also, tried a new text orientation.
> 
> The gore and regen are based a bit on Parasyte, the Brain of Cthulhu boss from Terraria, and just a little bit of Dead Space.

It had happened so fast.

The group had been sitting down to talk about and work on their project, as usual- this time at the school’s kitchen, but things _changed._

Natsuki had been standing on the counter of one of the prep areas, attempting to reach for a knife in the cabinets, the new kid holding her by the small of her back, attempting to stabilize the fidgety pinkette. With a shriek of “W-woah!”, Natsuki tumbled backwards with the knife in hand.

With a loud  _squelch,_ the knife digs into the new kid’s eye, popping it and burying into the tender flesh around it, blood and intraocular fluid splattering it and running down the kid’s face and staining their uniform. 

Flecks of rapidly-cooling blood spatter across the sleeves of Natsuki’s shirt, and she stares blankly and whimpers down at the could-be corpse. *#$@%’s eyes stare back, cold and glassy.

Yuri has the decency to faint outright.

Sayori lets out an eardrum-splitting scream and trips over herself in a rush to exit the room, stumbling out into the hallways and breaking into a dead sprint towards the nearest classroom.

Monika collects herself enough to grab Yuri and follow her fellow club member. Before she goes, she turns to the fear-stricken Natsuki. “We’ll be back soon, okay?”

 The new kid begins to let out wheezing, painful grunts, slumps upwards into a sitting position, and their hand jerks up to grip the hilt of the kitchen knife. With an animalistic grunt, they begin to tug down with the blade, attempting to dislodge it. There is a sickening series of  _crunches_ and _cracks_ as the blade is jerkily pulled down _*#@$%_ ’s face _through the bone._

The noises stop as the blade digs into their jaw, impaling the tongue and filling their mouth with the concoction of blood and intraocular fluid. The blade is given several more tugs between the canine and molars of the left side of their face, blade slightly bending into itself, and eventually goes through, slicing the jaw and tongue in half. 

It is still stuck in the flesh, now in the neck, and once more the sharp metal parts flesh, sliding down until it reaches and presses down onto the manubrium, further malforming the stainless steel blade. The manubrium doesn’t budge, and the blade jerkily begins sawing into it. 

After what feels like ages, the manubrium splits, and the sawing continues through the sternum, which is also sawn through.

The ribs, no longer bent into shape by the manubrium and sternum, bend outwards on their cartilaginous bases, part flesh to display a slowing heartbeat, unbreathing lungs, and the highways of twitching muscle, blood veins, fat, and arteries.

*#@$%’s shirt is no longer cream colored- it is a tide of distracting crimson parted by the blade of the kitchen knife, same as the rapidly expanding pool beneath *#@$%’s legs.

The knife continues its path downwards, splitting the abdomen, spilling their steaming intestines onto the floor, and the warped blade finally is wrenched free, clattering lamely to the floor.

Natsuki stares on in utter horror.

The esophagus tears apart like taffy and perecardium splits open, to reveal a heart with a set of vertically-oriented caninesque teeth, which part to reveal an unblinking eye, which glances around the room, before its gaze lands on Natsuki. It widens, as if surprised, and the teeth quickly shut.

The perecardium mends itself quickly, soft muscle knitting together in moments. The halves of the esophagus each shoot out tiny pink-red tendrils, which meet after some wild thrashing, and pull together, forcing the halves together. The flesh ripples, and the esophagus is repaired. 

With a sound akin to slurping, the intestines retract into their previous positions, and the muscles and fatty flesh do as the esophagus did, tendrils locking together and sealing the flesh together, before it swells and is repaired, looking untouched.

The rest of the meat follows up, until reaching the ribs, which are too spread to close over, each twitching like the legs of a dead bug. The lungs swell upwards like horrifying balloons with a gurgling breath from *#@$%, and the muscles atop the ribs spasm in the direction of the other pair, as if attempting to come together. 

Both hands rise from their place on the floor, place themselves against the rib-muscle, and _push._ The ribs touch the lungs, stick somehow, and as the air is released, are forced back together, meeting as the sternum and manubrium are returned to their starting position. 

The bone takes on a liquid appearance, mingles together, and hardens- restoring both. The flesh, fat, and muscle close over the arteries, ribcage, and collar.

The throat sprouts teeth similar to the hearts, snap together with a ‘ _clik’_ , and the flesh swells over them, completing the mend.

The jaw splits wider, each side twitching experimentally, and then forces itself into the proper position. The bone liquifies, convalesces, and resolidifies. The skin reknits with the help of more of those tendrils, the mouth closes and reopens to display a healed tongue.

The rest follows as it heads up, stops at the destroyed eye, and passes through it before fixing the other side of the parted flesh. The eye shrivels up into itself, swells like a balloon, and returns to its destroyed state, attempting to keep a mimicry of the damage.

Natsuki vomits and begins to sob.

The blood all over the floor and shirt begin to move, encircling the knife. The knife is swept up into a sphere of the life-giving ichor, and is dropped to the floor. It looks exactly as it was not even 10 minutes ago, untainted save for some blood and fluid.

 The blood flows up into *#@$%’s tie, enriching the color to a beautifully vibrant red, as if it had been freshly-dyed silk. The floor and shirt are pristine once again.

The lifelessness in *#@$%’s eyes fades, and they let out a pained gasp.

_——————————_

_Meanwhile, in the hallway, the console pops up in the corner of Monika’s view._

_**> (console.reload_instance kitchen)**_

_**-instance reloaded successfully** _

_**> (console.replace_file [Natsuki.chr] from runtime 15h:19m:02s)** _

_**-Natsuki.chr reloaded successfully** _

_She attempts to access the console, but is unable to._

_**> (console.promote_clubpresident Monika.chr)** _

_Her strength swells up like a star burning under her skin._

_**> (console.kick_member Eяяоr 335.ext)** _

_‘Whoever it was, the temporary Club President kicked themselves from the game. Why?’_

_————————————_

The nurse, some EMT personnel, Sayori, and Monika run into the room, where Natsuki is apologizing profusely to the slumped-over *#@$%, who has a hand over their eye, knife on the floor next to them.

”Oh my god I’m so, so sorry! I didn’t mean to fall!”

”Nnh.. it’s fine, Natsuki... jus-just go get the nurse..”

 The EMT personnel rush over with a stretcher, lift *#@$% onto it, and cart them out into the ambulance.

———————————

The heart within *#@%$’s chest breathes a metaphorical sigh of relief. 

‘ _ **That was close**.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Bad joke, terrifying meatbag.
> 
> Gore is a thing I’m quite fond of, apparently.  
> ERRBODY GETS A DISMEMBERED NEW KID  
> AND YOU GET TRAUMA  
> AND YOU GET TRAUMA  
> AND YOU GET TRAUMA
> 
> (leave a comment if you’d like to)


End file.
